Drowing In your Love
by SailorStarEternalGodessLena
Summary: Hi! I know I havent updated my other sotories in a long time its just i have been really busy so again R&R/1XR


Drowing in your love  
  
  
  
  
  
(An: Hi! This fic is taking place during"The Herione of the BattleField" Its when Quatre and Heero come to earth together. This will have a sailor moon twist so it will be AU and it will have a song in it.  
  
Heero: How come your doing another Sailor Moon twist  
  
  
  
Cause I want to and besides wait till Relana is A Card Captor, Sailor Moon, and Hitomi from Escaflowne.  
  
Heero: What?!?!? You wouldnt do that would you  
  
Yes I would and Im going to, turns to readers, Look out for my next fic, "Relena's Powers"  
  
Heero:Yea just make sure you dont do anything to embrass me in it  
  
WHy Heero would I do anything to you  
  
Heero: Yes  
  
Reader: If you dont mind...  
  
Oh sorry, I dont own anyone in my story, but if anyone wants to be nice they could give me Heero for Christmas  
  
Heero:HN.  
  
  
  
Charcters:  
  
Sailor Moon/Princess Lena/Relana  
  
Sailor Scouts: Hilde,Cathy,Sally, Noin  
  
Princes: Heero, Quatre, Duo, Trowa, Wufei  
  
Jake  
  
Solider  
  
  
  
We look at a beach with tents set up.As we look closer we see Heero and Quatre talking with a general(An: I dont know the one quys name so he will be known as "The General")  
  
  
  
"We will need to stay here for awhile till the coast is clear" said Quatre  
  
"That will be alright, most of the soliders are at a different base, but i must tell you that someone will be staying with us." said the gerenal(An: okay i hate that name so it will be Jake)  
  
"Who?" said Heero  
  
"A girl. Her name is Sailor Moon."  
  
"Sailor Moon? I never heard of her? Where is she from?" said Quatre  
  
"She says she is from the Sank Kingdom"  
  
"Where is she?" said Heero  
  
"She went swimming, she should be back soon, come we will talk inside of the tent"  
  
As they were talking one of the soilders came in.  
  
"Jake, Sailor Moon is here"  
  
"Bring her in" said Jake  
  
The guard exited the tent and soon enough Sailor Moon walked in.She had on a blue mini skirt, white gloves that went up to her elbows,a bow on her white shirt with a locket resting in the middle. Her hair was in two ponytail that went to her waist, a tira on her forehead.  
  
"Sailor Moon i would like you to meet-----"  
  
"I know who they are" Sailor moon said cutting him off  
  
"Well i never met you before" said Quatre  
  
"Ive been in the shadows, making sure that no one saw me"  
  
"Why?" asked jake  
  
"I have been searching for someone, you see long ago there was a kingdom on the moon,and its ruler Queen Serenity, had a daughter,her daughter fell in love with the prince from Earth,one day there was a battle with Queen Beryl,she killed the prince and the princess, they were reborn on earth to find each other again, but only the princess and her sailor scouts regained their memories."  
  
"Thats quite some story" said Heero  
  
"Who is the Princess?" asked Jake  
  
Sailor Moon stood up. "Im sorry but i cannot tell you"  
  
"Please tell us who she is so we can help!" shouted Quatre  
  
"Okay..at sunset meet me here." with that she left  
  
"She is some werid girl" said Jake  
  
"I know her" said Heero  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"At least i think i do"  
  
Sunset  
  
"Well, the sun is setting, but were is she?" wondered Quatre  
  
"Hello,minna-san"  
  
AS they turned around they saw Sailor Moon standing close to the water.  
  
"Will you tell us now who is the princess?" asked Jake  
  
"Of course"  
  
She turned around walked into the water. When she was knee deep she turned her head up to the sky and she started to say:  
  
"Oh starry night I ask to thee,  
  
show them what has become of me.  
  
show them quick but not too fast,  
  
the princess from the past."  
  
As she said this pink lights surrounded her and in a flash she was dressed in a white dress, and had a creasent  
  
moon mark on her forehead. She slowly walked out of the water and came about 3 feet infront of them.  
  
"My name is Prrincess Lena"  
  
"Your the princess?" said Jake  
  
"Yes i am, you see the sailor scouts are from every plant in the solar system and I am there leader but the sailor scouts are also all princess."  
  
"Then what are doing here?" said Heero  
  
"I told you that we were sent from the Moon but I'm also looking for my prince, now if you excuse me I would like to go to sleep."  
  
She turned and started to walk to her tent but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.  
  
"Wait, why are you so famlier" asked Heero  
  
"Why do you want to know that?"  
  
"It is driving me insane because youre so faimlier. Besides I might need to kill you"  
  
"Why would you want to kill me Heero? I'm still on your side"  
  
When she said that Heero let go and stared at her, she glaced at him and headed to her tent.  
  
' Where have I heard that before?"  
  
"Heero are you alright?" said Jake  
  
Heero snaped out of his trance and said "Yes, Im fine I just need some rest." and with that said he headed in the direction of his tent.  
  
Next Morning  
  
Quatre and Heero were sitting by the water watching the sunrise.  
  
"So Heero do you who Sailor Moon is now?" asked Quatre  
  
"No, but i have a good idea who it is." Heero replied  
  
"Who then?"  
  
"I dont want to say yet till I have full proof."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because ," Heero stood up, " She might be they person Im in love with"  
  
Behind them in the darkness two eyes lit up and never took themselves off Heero.  
  
Later:  
  
" I will be gone till tomrrow moring there are some supplies I need in town" said Jake as he headed off in a truck.  
  
As soon as the truck was out of sight Heero started to walk towards Sailor Moon's tent.  
  
"Heero what are you doing?" asked Quatre  
  
"I going to see if I was right about something" As he went inside the tent  
  
Heero looked around to see that she didnt have many items only a duffle bag and some blankets. He walked over to the duffle bag and opened it. As he was searching He found a photo abulm, he quiclky put the ablum into his jacket and keeped searching.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?"  
  
He turned around to see Sailor Moon standing in the door way looking at him with a "You better explain or youre dead" look.  
  
" Get out or youll be sorry"  
  
Heero quickly exited the tent. When he got out he saw Quatre running toward him.  
  
"I heard yelling" said Quatre  
  
"Ya she caught me looking through her stuff"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"If youll excuse me I need to do something but do me a favor make sure you and Sailor Moon are here when the sun is setting"  
  
He didnt wait for a reply and just walked off. Around sunset Heero came out of his tent and saw Quatre and Sailor Moon standing near her tent.  
  
"Whats this all about Heero" said Sailor Moon  
  
"I know who you are" he replied  
  
Sailor Moon looked at him in shock.  
  
" You almost got away with it, you see when I first saw you, you looked familer but I just couldnt place you, I thought you where just someone i saw during battle, but you made one little mistake."  
  
"And what was that?" Sailor Moon replied  
  
"Telling me you were still on my side, I clearly remember that only one person toled me that"  
  
"Who was it?" asked Quatre  
  
Heero turned to Sailor Moon. "Why dont you ask Sailor Moon or should I say....Relana Peacecraft!"  
  
Sailor Moon's shock expression turned to a soft look.  
  
"Well it seems i have been figured out. Great job Heero. I wouldnt bother you anymore, I will leave"  
  
"Wait!" Relana stopped and turned around  
  
"What is it Heero?"  
  
Heero stepped closer to her. "Please tell me who the Prince is?"  
  
Relena started to cry "You are" she whispered  
  
He smiled and said " I love you Relena Peacecraft"  
  
"I love you too"  
  
He bent down and kissed her. Lights surrounded them and in a flash relena was the princess again and Heero was dressed as a Prince.  
  
"lights came down from the sky and suddenly all the gundam piolts and the sailor scouts were there . They were all dressed like prince and princess. They looked toward Heero and Relena and stared in awe. As they were staring a song started to play in the Backround. Heero broke away from Relena and held out his hand  
  
"May I have this Dance my Princess" Heero said  
  
"Of course you may my Prince"  
  
As they dance Relana began to sing:  
  
"Don't pretend your sorry  
  
I know youre not  
  
You know you got the power to make me weak inside  
  
And boy leave me breathless but its okay  
  
cause you are my survival now hear me say  
  
I cant imagen life without youre love  
  
And even forever dont seem like long enough  
  
Cause everytime I breath and take you  
  
And my heart beats again Baby I cant help it  
  
Keep me drowing in your Love and everytime I try to rise above  
  
Im swept away by love  
  
Baby I cant Help it keep me drowing in your love  
  
Heero then started to sing(only him this time):  
  
Maybe im a drifter, mabye not  
  
cause i dont ownb the safety fulling freely in your arms  
  
I dont need another loving  
  
Its not for me  
  
But only you can save me  
  
Oh cant you see?  
  
I cant imagen lif without your love  
  
And even forever dont seem like long enough,yea  
  
Cause everytime I breath and take you in  
  
And my Heart beats again Baby I cant help it  
  
Keep me drowing in your love and evertime i rt to rise above  
  
Im swept away by Love  
  
Baby I cant help it keep me drowing in your love.  
  
Go ahead and pull me under, cover me with dreams yea  
  
Love me mouth to mouth,uh, you know I cant resist cause your the every dream  
  
Heero and Relana:  
  
Everytime I breath and take you in  
  
And my heart beats again Baby I cant help it keep me drowing in you love  
  
Andeverytime I try to rise above  
  
Im swept away by love  
  
Baby I cant Help keep me drowing in your love  
  
Baby I cant help keep me drowing in your love  
  
Got me drowing  
  
Keep me drowing in your love  
  
Baby I cant help it  
  
Cause everytime I breath and take you in  
  
And my Heart beats again Baby I cant help it  
  
Keep me drowing in your love and evertime i rt to rise above  
  
Im swept away by Love  
  
Baby I cant help it keep me drowing in your love."  
  
Everyone was crying at the couple, but Heero and Relana didnt notice because they were focusing on each other like this was they last time they would be together.As they Moon came into view they kissed and slowly dissapeard into there own private world.  
  
  
  
( This is only Chapter one,likeit? email me your thoughts of this story my email is Jewel890@aol.com I will do the next chapter soon but be patient i have alot of reports due so i might not get the sequel up till christmas. But I will have a story up by christmas as a x-mas presant) 


End file.
